


helpless selfish one of a kind (rewritten)

by luvfools



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvfools/pseuds/luvfools
Summary: “i called a friend, let’s meet at 10.”basically a rewrite of my first ever smut.title song: generation why by conan gray
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Kudos: 2





	helpless selfish one of a kind (rewritten)

helpless selfish one of a kind (rewritten)

rolling over turning off this loud alarm in my ears isn’t the best way to wake up but it could be worse

checking the time seeing 9:35 on the dot, pressing the green icon to call harry 

ringggg....ringggg....”hello” i hear harrys deep voice rawr through my iphones speakers, “hello, babe” you can hear the “just woke upness” evident in my voice. 

“i see you just woke up” harry giggles “yeah” i reply

“anyways i was wondering if you wanted to go walking around the park? it’s not like our parents are gonna notice us gone” i sigh at the last part knowing harrys right 

“i’ll be ready in a second see you in 10”

hearing some light tapping on the window i look out seeing harry standing there looking so pretty in the moonlight, climbing down i get into his car turning on the radio blasting out our favorite indie bands and some arctic monkeys songs. 

finally when the car halts to a stop harry steps out and opens my door like the real gentleman he is, grabbing my hand and running towards the monkey bars. did i say he was a gentleman? no i meant he’s a child in a 19 year olds body. 

sitting on top of the monkey bars talking about some existential life shit isn’t something you’d do at 10pm but that’s what we do “can we just move to the moon, babe” i say in a sad tone 

harry looks down at me and giggles “someday babe, someday” 

harry looks over at me and sees me pouting “don’t start pouting you know that makes me wanna do bad bad things to you” he grunts 

i press my legs together and whimper “b-bad things?” 

without saying a word he takes my hand and runs to the truck getting some euphoric feeling from before

leaving me hard, him struggling putting down the seats was pretty funny to watch and hearing him grumble something under his breathe every-time i laugh

after my final giggle, he pulls my hand and throws me into the pushed back seats. 

quickly taking off my pants and slowly taking off my boxers as punishment for laughing at him. 

taking my hardening member in hand slowly stroking it up and down teasing me more “h-harry please” 

finally he puts his warm mouth on my cock teasing my balls, when he feels my balls tighten he pulls off smiling at my loud whimper erupting from my mouth

reaching over and getting into the glove box, pulling out a packet of lube and spreading my legs 

slowly teasing over my hole, pushing one digit in, “okay?” harry whispers looking up at him and smiling he got the signal

moving one digit in and out riding on the feeling, he slowly starts adding a second & third one after some time

harry twists his fingers at an angle finally hitting my prostate, gasping out “f-fuck harder” looking up at harry seeing his prominent smirk on his face

sliding out his 3 fingers feeling empty clenching around nothing that feeling doesn’t last long as i hear harry slicking up his member and proceeding to slide into me

“f-fuck baby you’re so tight lou” he grunts out, whimpering at his tone finally moving my hips up to meet his thrust 

moving in and out at a seemly faster pace than last time, “i-i’m so so close daddy” smirking at the title knowing that’ll get him closer “f-fuck baby say it again” 

looking up at him with my big blue eyes “cum for me daddy, fill my holes” he grabs my length speeding up his trusts and movements on my member 

“we’ll cum together baby” speeding up his thrusts once more finally coming to a halt as we both hit our highs

pulling out of me whimpering at the feeling he climbs up to the empty space besides me and lays down whispering sweet nothings into my ear 

i turn to the side looking at him with his adorable flushed cheeks “did we make it to the moon babe”

he bursts out the cutest giggle i’ve ever heard “sure, babe sure” as he kisses my forehead 

⁃ the end

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the writings still shit <3


End file.
